1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gun supports and more specifically it relates to a pneumatic gun alignment system for accurately adjusting a gun position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gun supports have been in use for years for assisting shooters with aiming their firearms. A typical gun support (12) is shown in FIGS. 4a through 5c of the drawings. A typical gun support has a base with a threaded shaft threadably extending vertically from within base and a support platform that supports the firearm. The gun support may be utilized on the front or the rear of the firearm to adjust the angle of the firearm. Sandbags and similar devices are positioned upon the support platform for providing additional adjustment of the firearm.
The main problem with conventional gun supports is that they require the user to rotate the threaded shaft to adjust the vertical position of the support platform thereby disrupting the shooter's concentration. Another problem with conventional gun supports is that they do not accurately adjust the attitude of the gun for shooting.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for accurately adjusting a gun position. Conventional gun supports do not accurately or conveniently allow for the adjustment of the rifle for aiming at a target.
In these respects, the pneumatic gun alignment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of accurately adjusting a gun position.